thia's true love
by GoldDawn
Summary: Thia is faced with a choice when she finds the first man she loves. Should she stick to what she knows or let her heart guide her?
Thia

I HATE boys they are stupid, annoying, filthy, and weak. I'm not lesbian either so don't get any ideas about me I just didn't think I was capable of love. The only reason I ever talked to men was when I was forced to or had a contact on one of them, but that as before him, the man who would become the love of my life.

I was at the fairy tail guild hall drinking of course when Natsu came up to me and asked me to fight him I responded with "Not happening"

"I bet you're scared I'm going to beat you" he smashes his fists together and they erupt in fire.

"No I'm just scared I'm going to kill you and then shade will be on me"

He shrugs and walks off. Then Mira laughs and whispers "Cute boy at 4 o-clock watching you"

"Tell him to F off"

"I don't know, he really is cute"

I look behind me at him she was right he really is cute I glare at her for a couple seconds and then get up and say "If this doesn't work out I'm blaming you" I walk over to him and sit down "Hey" he replied simply "Hey"

"Mira noticed you looking at me"

He blushed slightly "Was it that obvious"

"She sure did make it seem that way"

I chuckle quietly and he smile sweetly.

"So what's your name?"

"Thia what's yours"

"Sosuke, nice to meet you" he holds out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too" I take his hand and shake it firmly.

"So do you want to help me out with a mission?"

I laugh "Isn't that for people who already know each other we just met"

He shrugs "Seems to me the best way to get to know someone is by fighting with them"

I smile and cross my arms leaning back "Say I agree to this invitation. What's the mission?"

He chuckles and pulls out a piece of paper it said

HELP WANTED

MAYOR, TAKATO ARAKI

Catch Bandits Terrorizing Townsfolk

1,200 jewels

Mikaichi village

"Mikaichi village? That's about a 3 day walk right"

"Yep that's why we are taking a carriage"

"Tomorrow maybe, I'll have to get ready"

"Sure, meet back here at lunch?"

"Yeah" I got up to leave "see ya then"

As I left I felt his eyes on my back as soon as I was out of his sight a ran to the hotel I was staying at once I was I laid on my bed thinking about what I got myself into, all my moves are meant to kill but this is a capture mission, why couldn't I say no, it so weird I hate boys everyone knows it yet I can't seem to wait for tomorrow. I got back up and replaced my hidden gun with a tranquilizer dart, loaded my diversion and tactic bombs, for this mission I chose the cherry bomb for my diversion which causes a loud noise and caltrop bombs for my tactic which would slow and cripple enemies movements which makes them vulnerable but it would also make any melee attacks harder for us. I also replaced my hidden blade with an older duller one hoping it would be less likely that I would actually kill them. I think with a finale sigh 'I'm not used to trying not to kill someone.' I lay back in bed again with my weapons as always and try to sleep. I finally close my eyes at seven o-clock and sleep I know that might seem early but I go to sleep then so that I can wake up again at midnight. When I got up again I snuck out through the window climbing up to the roof, I trained for 3.5 years to climb tree and leap over buildings silently. I sped along the roof tops till I had reached the top of the local church from there I was met with a terrible sight three assassins from my guild had ganged up on Sosuke who had his sword drawn but he was having trouble keeping up with all three. When he looked up for a second he saw me crouched on the rooftop I pointed at him and motioned for him to back up. He took a few steps back as if just trying to get some space to catch his breath. I prepare my caltrop bomb twisting the top and pulling the pin. I then throw it aiming so it shouldn't harm Sosuke. I jump down sprinting forward avoiding the spikes till I'm in front Sosuke then I turn around to face the others as they were trying to get the bigger spikes out the center one stops and looks up at me and bellows "Thia!"

I respond simply "Why are you here"

"Isn't it obvious we got a mission to kill him" the one to the left replies

I lunge at him pushing him down to the ground with my arm posed above his head ready to flick my hidden blade out "Well I'm afraid you will have to find a new one"

The first one shouts "Thia are you mad! We are your brothers and I have never seen you act this way!"

I don't get up I simply turn my head "Think what you want, you are no brothers to me

"You know this behavior is unacceptable the master will be forced to kill you"

I get up slowly "Well that works out for me. When you go back to the master make sure to tell him I retire."

Their eyes widen as they get up. The middle one says in astonishment "What has happened to make you choose this all of a sudden"

I turn to Sosuke "I've met someone who made me want to change" he blushes slightly and I turn back to the others with a stern face "And if any of you boys have a problem with that then you can all go to hell"

"You realize the master will likely send us to kill you"

"Yes I realize this"

They nod and walk off then the middle one waves a signal to us with his thumb and pointer finger out forming the letter L. I clench my jaw and yell "If you even think about coming back here I will make sure to kill you personally!" I see his shoulders shake as if he's laughing. I turn back to Sosuke and try to read his expression but he hid it to well I didn't have a clue what he was thinking. "Sorry I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." I said sadly

"Tell me on your own time I won't force you to tell me anything, the way I see it you just saved my life" he hesitates before adding "But what was that last part about"

I sigh and lean against the arm of a nearby bench "The symbol represents the phrase 'we'll finish this later' or just simply later but coming from an assassin it means a lot more"

"So they were assassins"

I nod "So was I before today"

That last sentence seemed to have startled him then he took notice to all the weapon I had "Did you know they were here is that why you're ready to fight"

I shake my head "No I was just getting ready for tomorrow, every night I wonder around town while no one's around. Watching the night life is a good way to learn more about a city"

He opens his mouth as if to say another question but then seems to remember he said I didn't have to answer, "Well thanks for saving my life there."

I smile "it's fine and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner" I frown sadly "I'm sorry I bothered you at all"

"Don't say that, I'm glad I got to meet you and talk"

"they wouldn't have messed with you if they didn't see me talking to you"

He frowns confused "what are you talking about they said they were sent to kill me, you had nothing to do you it"

I turn my back to him to prevent him from seeing me cry "I wish that were true, but they were lying there has never been a contract on you."

"How do you know that?"

I pull out a leather bound book to show him "there is an enchantment on this book that allows whoever has the copy to contact me through it. A friend of mine always tells me when a new contract appears on the board"

I appreciated that he was trying to convince me it wasn't my fault, but there was no other possible motive. I suddenly feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and I look up he was right next to me I immediately look down again, suddenly becoming extremely nervous as he pulls me close to him with my head pressed against him chest. I surprisingly found myself relaxing; the way he was holding me was so gentle and kind. I begin to cry softly and he rubs my back trying to get me to calm down. After a few minutes when I finish crying I push away from him gently keeping my head down "thank you" he brushes my hair softly behind my ear then lifts my chin I look up at him my hazel eyes sad the fire that is usually behind them gone then he kisses me and my eyes widen startled he seems to hold my lips for an eternity before he finally pulls away and I continue to look up at him not sure how to react it felt good but i also scared me he whispers gently "sorry i had to do that" i press my head against his chest again my hands griping his shirt he wrap his arms gently around my back and says "i can walk you home if you want" i nod gently "i would like that" he kisses my forehead lightly and folds his hand around mine "it's OK we're both safe" i nod and back away a little holding his hand "thank you again"


End file.
